Vehicular trailer tanks having heat transfer capabilities may be used to transport certain types of products, including, for example, liquids and gases that should be maintained at low or high temperatures relative to the external environment. Such temperature-controlled trailer tanks may be attached to trailers for trucks or other vehicles to transport heated or cooled products. Typical temperature-controlled trailer tanks include a barrel-shaped trailer body that includes a heat exchanger attached to the trailer body. The heat exchanger may be adhered to the trailer body and coupled to a fluid circulation system that circulates a heated fluid through the heat exchanger to heat the contents of the trailer body.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.